


Killing, Kissing, and the Like

by KariiAnuma



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Kidnapping, Lance is a serial killer whoops, Lance is the ultimate tourist, M/M, Murder, Please Save My Soul, Road Trip, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Travel, lance doesn’t wanna look heartless, shiro is really tired, the serial killer au that no one asked for, this was originally a joke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 01:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16651876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KariiAnuma/pseuds/KariiAnuma
Summary: Suddenly, the vivid images from last night rushed through Keith’s head.“Oh my god. You’re a murderer. Oh my god, you’re going to kill me,” Keith gave a quick glance down at his watch, “Oh my god. I’M LATE FOR WORK.”“Well, I’m actually not going to kill you, and a "murderer" is a strong way to put it,” the guy replied, “You’re actually my soulmate, so I literally can’t kill you. And honestly, being late to work should really be the worst if your worries right now...”Keith’s eyes widened. Soulmate?———————or the soulmate au in which Lance is a serial killer





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaa i’ve had this thing saved for so long and i just never posted it so here’s the serial killer au no one asked for

Lance wasn’t a maniac, he just had a very eccentric hobby.

Murder.

Specifically, “murder tourism” in his words. You see, Lance didn’t collect bumper stickers from states and the places he visited, he collected memories of death. A tourist grim reaper, if you will. He’d kill 10 people of each state, and then cut off their index fingers.

No, he doesn’t collect those, that’d be disgusting. It’s more like a signature on a piece of artwork.

At the moment, he was in New York crashing some random house party and was soon to be on his way to Virginia. He left his signature, and knife in hand, he turned to the door, about to open it.

Oh, it was unlocked. Well, that was a safety hazard- for him anyway. Lance made a mental note that he needed to be more careful.

As he left the scene of 8 bloodied bodies behind him (it’s not like Lance wasn’t bloody, he just wasn’t dead), he opened the door to meet another face.

A guy with raven black hair and a shocked expression stared him in the face.

“Oh my god! You’re covered in blood!”

There- the exact words tattooed on his arm. The first words your soulmate says to you.

“You’re cute,” Lance muttered, watching with a curious expression as the boy looked at his arm in shock, “But I can't have you ratting me out.”

He flipped the knife in his hand to the handle, then slammed it into his soulmates skull.

Not the knife end, that would be bad.

The raven’s eyes rolled up into his head, and he collapsed.

“Oh shit,” he whispered, realizing he just knocked someone out in the middle of a street while covered in blood.

He quickly sheathed his knife, then slung the boy over his shoulder. Lance headed towards his van, tossed the boy in the back, hopped into the front seat, then slammed on the gas.

Off to Virginia, they went.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK!
> 
> and i honestly didn’t expect people’s to like this so much so i’m a little shook
> 
> but thanks!!! all the Kudos mean so much!
> 
> enough of me being sentimental, have the second chapter

 

Pain. That’s what Keith felt first. An uncomfortable throbbing that slowly led to his ears ringing. 

When he opened his eyes, it was all a blur. Blobs of colors danced across his vision. Slowly, they began to morph into shapes. Keith blinked until his vision focused.

“Ah...shit.” Keith didn’t recognize this room.

“Hello?” He called out.

“Oh, you’re awake!” a voice said, “you’re in my van, but please don’t freak out. Feel free to get up or whatever.”

“I’ll answer any questions you have,” the voice continues, “I mean you’ll probably be living here most of the time so...”

“I....what?”

Suddenly, the vivid images from last night rushed through Keith’s head. 

“Oh my god. You’re a murderer. Oh my god, you’re going to kill me,” Keith gave a quick glance down at his watch, “Oh my god. I’M LATE FOR WORK.”

Keith tried to push himself up. However, his attempts were pitiful, seeing as he just slid back down into the sitting position facing the driver's seat. The throbbing in his head made the world spin.

“Well, I’m actually not going to kill you, and a "murderer" is a strong way to put it,” the guy replied, “You’re actually my soulmate, so I literally can’t kill you. And honestly, being late to work should really be the worst if your worries right now...”

Keith’s eyes widened. Soulmate?

“We’re well on our way to Vermont, so it’s kind of late for anything. Also, sorry for knocking you out with a knife and basically kidnapping you. That wasn’t part of the plan.”

“I-I...” Keith couldn’t speak. He was being kidnapped...to Vermont...by his _soulmate_. Keith couldn’t tell if it was the throbbing in his head, or if he was actually going to faint.

“Prove it!” He blurted, suddenly. “How do I know you’re really my soulmate? You, of all people.” Okay, Keith, don’t antagonize the serial killer.

“Well first of all,” the guy started, pulling up his sleeve and holding out his arm, “You said these exact words, and no one has ever gotten to finish that sentence before when speaking to me. And if you look at your arm, you will note that it says “You’re Cute.””

He pulled his sleeve back down and set his hand back on the wheel.

“You believe me now?”

“A lot of people say “You’re Cute” all the time!” Keith protested, getting flustered, “And I bet there will be other people that will point out your blood-stained clothing! I’m not your soulmate!”

‘ _I_ _can’t_ _be_.’

Was it pathetic to say Keith had been dreaming of ‘The First Meeting’ his entire life? Probably, but it’s the truth. He dreamt of being swept off his feet by his soulmate. To Keith, it didn’t matter who it was. He’d still do his best to care for them.

Well, scratch that last part. It didn’t matter who it was unless it was this guy.

“Look, we already established that you obviously don’t want to believe it. “Omg, he’s gonna kill me!” Yeah, right. If that’s what’s freaking you out you’re completely fine. We’re soulmates for a reason right?”

Keith grimaced. 

“You’re gonna like me eventually, it’s fated.”

That was the one thing Keith hated about the idea of soulmates. (Other than the fact that his might be a psychopathic serial killer)

What if you just didn’t like your soulmate? Well, sucks for you. You don’t have a choice.

“No one would be able to love a sick maniac like you,” Keith hissed, his hands balling into fists. 

“Hmm,” his kidnapper hummed thoughtfully, “you’d be surprised then. I mean, before people find their soulmates, they usually date... unless you haven’t?”

Keith only huffed, he felt angrier than anything else. 

“You’re stuck with me, you can’t get away from that, and we’re soulmates. Suck it up, buttercup, and get used to it.”

Keith decided that the silent treatment was the best next course of action. Granted, not the most mature one.

This guy had the audacity to kidnap him? To be his soulmate? To take him away from his entire life?

Selfish.

“I get it, this probably wasn’t and isn’t what you wanted or expected, but stop acting like an immature child and get over yourself. We wouldn’t be paired if you would’ve always had a hatred for me,” the guy helpfully reminded.

Keith watched as his “soulmate” turned around from the driver's seat and quickly sent him a look.

He actually didn’t look too bad, he had beautiful tan skin, tousled brown hair, pretty eyes, and- no. Keith was not doing this right now.

“What’s your name anyway?” the guy asked, as he turned his attention back to the road, pulling into the parking lot of a restaurant.

“Keith,” he answered tersely, “You?”

“Lance,” he replied cheerfully, “Now, if you don’t mind, I’m hungry and you probably are too, so we’re going to get food.”

Keith watched as Lance looked down at himself as if remembering he was covered in blood.

“Hold on though, can you toss me some clean clothes from the cupboard back there? I’m not planning on getting arrested anytime soon.”

Keith sighed and reluctantly pushed himself up from off the vans carpeted floor, the throbbing of his head beginning to cease.

Then he noticed how decorated the van actually was, posters and such hung on the walls, there was furniture, and a pull-down bed.

It took him longer than he would have liked to find not only find the cupboard, but find a decent, matching outfit (He may be pissed, but he’s not that evil. Only true evil-doer would give someone non-matching clothing).

“Here.” He spoke through gritted teeth, handing the clothes to Lance.

“Thanks, babe!” 

Keith’s face flushed. Pet names? Really?

Lance quickly took the clothes and began to change into them, causing Keith’s face to turn a deeper shade of red.

Keith turned around and decided to give the guy some privacy.

“You want Advil or something?” Lance asked, suddenly.

Keith then heard what sounded like him digging something out of a glovebox.

“To be honest you look exhausted,” he continued.

“Sure,” Keith mumbled, deeming it safe to turn around.

Lance handed the Advil container to Keith, then reached back to grab something. He pulled out a damp towel, wiped off any blood stains on his skin, then threw it back where it was.

“Once you’re done with that, we’ll go inside,” he said, checking for any spots he missed in the rear view, “Cause’ I’m done with what I needed to do.”

Keith quickly popped the pill into his mouth, cringing at how the medicine dragged against his throat.

“Let’s go. I guess.”

Lance nodded, turned off the car, and stepped outside.

Keith did the same... minus the turning off the car part.

“So, what’s your favorite food? I think this is one of those restaurants where they serve lunch and breakfast... but it’s 11:53 so I don’t know if they’re still doing breakfast foods.”

Lance headed toward the door, continuing his animated chatter.

Keith tuned him out as he grumpily trailed behind him. His feet dragged across the ground, as he reluctantly took each step.

He absentmindedly wondered if he could slip away through the crowd. If he did, Lance couldn’t stop him, could he? It was a public area. A kidnapping (again) would be too obvious. It really seemed like a good idea...

“I would try to dash if I were you,” Lance said, as if reading his mind, “After all, I could just act like you’re my sibling or something.”

His tone brightened suddenly, “You never told me what your favorite food was- and of course, I’m paying.”

Lance put a hand around Keith’s wrist and gently tugged him inside.

Well, there goes the whole “escaping” idea.

Inside, the scent of breakfast sausage hung in the pleasantly warm air; the establishment was illuminated by the bright morning sun filtering through its large windows. Different chimes, paintings, and photos decorated the pale walls.

“Pretty,” Keith mumbled to himself.

Lance hummed in agreement in front of him. He walked up to the hostess stand and asked for a table. The lady there nodded, wrote something down, then sat them at a table.

It was in the corner, with a singular warm colored light hanging above it.

Lance slid into a chair and gestured for Keith to do the same.

“So, what‘d you want to eat?”

Keith didn’t even have to glance over the menu.

“Number three, but instead of bacon, a sausage patty. No mayo.”

It’s safe to say that Keith spends a bit too much time at the Roni’s Breakfast Diner near his own apartment, having almost memorized the entire menu. What can he say? It’s good and it’s cheap. Perfect for broke college students like himself.

“Did you memorize the menu or something?” Lance asked, looking surprised, “Wait, don’t answer that.”

Lance picked up a menu and casually flipped through it.

Keith stared him down as he looked for what he wanted to eat.

Lance cleared his throat, setting down the menu.

“Sooooooo, now’s probably a good time to talk... or something,” the brunette told him, “As I said, I’ll answer any questions you have.”

Keith scanned over the man before him. He seemed...genuine. In a psychotic, serial killer sort of way. This peaked Keith’s interest, to say the least.

Never did he think he’d be starting small talk with his murderous kidnapper in a breakfast diner. 

“Where... are you from?” Keith inquired, voice unsure. As his mother (before she left anyway) had always said, “always test the waters before you take the leap.” Though Keith doubted this is what she’d meant.

“I’m from Maine, but I’m originally Cuban. It’s really boring in Maine though- at least where I lived. I left around 3 years ago,” Lance seemed uncomfortable as he told him. Keith would have to make note of that for later.

Keith nodded. So he liked to travel.

“How’d you uh...get into this line of business?” Keith hastily bit his lip. He definitely didn’t mean for that one to come out. He was screwed, wasn’t he? Well, of all the places to die, Roni’s didn’t seem that bad. If only he’d gotten to taste their eggs once last time...

To his surprise though, Lance didn’t appear to get mad or angry at all. In fact, he actually took a moment to give an explanation.

“Well uh,” he began, “I always wanted to travel, but bumper stickers and whatnot just seemed so... unoriginal? I wanted to have something that wouldn’t let me forget what I did there. And well, murder is pretty unforgettable, don’t ya think?”

“But...doesn’t it bother you that you’re taking someone’s life? So that you can be the...’ultimate tourist’?” An uncomfortable feeling churned in Keith’s stomach, like waves on stormy seas. 

He liked to think of himself as an open-minded person. He was open to new experiences and concepts. But this? This was just...selfish.

“Well, yeah. I mean, I’m not heartless. Of course, I feel guilty,” Lance frowned slightly as he spoke, ”You just, ya know, get numb to it all.”

“You just “don’t care” anymore. So... doesn’t that make you heartless?”

Was Keith missing something?

It seemed like he was missing something.

All the paths lead to Lance being “heartless.” Either that or Keith was just a millennial genius. And because Keith was never one to miss a chance to boost his average amount of self-esteem, he was going choose Millennial Genius.

Lance let out a sigh.

“It’s not that I don’t care at all, it’s just easier to care less. I still feel emotions, and if I didn’t, you’d probably be dead right now.”

Apparently, Keith wasn’t a genius after all.

“Well good thing you didn’t kill me,” Keith shrugged, “After all, we’re soul...” he trailed off.

Oh my god, they were soulmates. And with the speed and strength of a freight train, it all seemed to be hitting him at once. Keith had actually found his soulmate, which was already a rare occurrence. At such a young age? Goddamn! Granted, the circumstances could be better. He’d rather not be held against his will, but Keith figured that was just a luxury. Happiness always demands a price, right?

“Mates.” He finally finished, his voice meeker than before.

The truth is, Keith wasn’t sure he was ready for a soulmate. He’d practically just started his life. He had a job, a best friend, and now he was living in the back of a stranger’s murder van? 

“Yup,” Lance confirmed nonchalantly, “Now how about we order? It looks like the waitress is coming.”

The waitress did, in fact, arrive and ask for their orders.

“I’ll have orange juice and a Belgian waffle,” Lance said quickly, turning to look at Keith expectantly. 

Keith turned to the waitress and restated his (very specific) order. With a side of orange juice, of course. She nodded, smiled, scribbled something down on her notepad, and walked away; as the clicking of her heels began to fade, Keith turned back to Lance.

“So, now that you’ve listed your memorized order, how about you keep asking questions?” Lance suggested.

Maybe Lance wanted Keith to know about him. Maybe so he wouldn’t be...afraid of him? Well, all he knew was that he didn’t know what to think.

“Okay— why’d you kidnap me?” Sure, Keith’s approach seemed a bit blunt, but he was just addressing the elephant in the room. Why was he here?

“Well, you’re my soulmate,” he responded, almost without hesitation, “and I couldn’t exactly have you wandering around telling everyone that I kill people.”

Keith watched as Lance stared down at the table and traced the pattern of the wood with his finger.

He thought for a moment.

“But like...doesn’t that sort of take away my own choice? What if I hadn’t wanted to throw my life away and join a stranger in his murder van?”

“Well, uh, sorry?” Lance obviously wasn’t really sure what he was supposed to say to him, “I mean, I could try to make this more normal for you... if that’d be somewhat more tolerable?”

Keith shrugged. 

“Sure. Not like I’ve got many other options.”

The waitress thankfully arrived with their food, breaking the tense atmosphere that surrounded the two. Keith was, nicely put, pissed. But hey, what can’t food fix? That’s right, nothing. Food is the cure for everything. Unless you have type two diabetes... then maybe not...

Keith was getting incredibly far off topic. The point is, the conversation got awkward and Keith wished his soulmate was just food. No drama that way, right?

"Well, we're on the way to Virginia,” Lance said, drawing Keith from his thoughts, “If you wanna go anywhere specific while we're there, then I suggest you make a list."

“Virginia Beach,” Keith mumbled through a mouthful of egg, “I want to go to Virginia Beach.” 

It’s been too long since I’ve last visited, he thought. 4, maybe 5 years? Some of his best memories involved splashing in its murky waters. The luminous sun shone on his pale skin, pleasantly warm. But his mother’s smile is what always caught his attention in these hazy memories. It was brighter than the sun itself, full of life and passion. He missed those days.

Lance grinned from across the table. 

"Virginia Beach it is. Now, normally I'd just live in my van, but since you're here I feel like we should at least stay in a hotel. If you have a specific one you wanna check out, please enlighten me."

To be honest, Keith didn’t even know where he was. He could have traveled to the renaissance era for all he knew. 

“Nope. You go ahead.”

And with that, Keith hungrily bit into his sandwhich. He’ll never be tired of Roni’s. Ever.

The rest of breakfast proceeded in awkward silence. Even worse, Keith stared the waitress dead in the eyes and muttered “love you too” after she wished him a good day. 

Ouch.

Keith, utterly mortified, scurried to the car without another word.

As soon as they closed the van’s doors, Lance burst out laughing.

“I can’t believe,” a wheeze, “You actually said,” another wheeze, “I love you,” a whole laughing fit, “to the waitress!”

Keith, slumping into the passenger seat, hid his face in his hands.

“Shut uuuuuuup!” He groaned, buckling his seat belt as Lance continued to laugh, “Is it sad that this isn’t even the first time it’s happened?” 

 God, he was such a mess.

“Eh, probably,” Lance started smiling at him, “but I don’t think I care all that much.”

Keith flushed a light pink, and he scrambled to hide it as Lance glanced at his phone and started driving.

After a second, Lance spoke.

“Hey, since I kinda uh... took you away from your life, I was wondering if you wanted to call anyone - maybe your friends or something - so they don’t think you’re dead. I mean, they should at least know you’re alive right?”

Keith was a bit taken aback. 

“Yeah— yeah I’d really like that.”

He smiled slightly as he waited for Lance to offer him the phone.

“What are you waiting for?” Lance asked, “I never took your phone. You just assumed I did.”

Keith felt stupid. He’d never checked to see where his phone was.

“I mean, if you have one.”

Keith’s hands scrambled around his pockets. It didn’t take long before he felt a rectangular lump through his coat pocket. Found it.

He dialed a number at speeds that felt faster than the speed of light itself. Keith then waited impatiently for the person on the other line to pick up.

“Keith?” The voice on the other line sounded hoarse.

“Yeah,” He sighed in relief. “Yeah, Pidge. It’s me.”

A gasp, and then a repeated,“Keith!” but a bit louder, and a lot angrier.

Fuck. She was pissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> next chapter will be up soon, but once school comes back updates will be a bit (a lot) slower
> 
> comments and kudos give me motivation
> 
> i require sustenince


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow this took FOREVER to get up and its not even that long????
> 
> i really need a consistent update schedule but tbh im really tired
> 
> and school is a problem™ 
> 
> anyway, pls enjoy

“What the shit, Keith?” Pidge yelled over the phone, “Do you even know how many times Shiro has called me? At least 100!”

Crap. Keith had almost completelyforgotten about Shiro.

Keith attempted to stutter out a reply, “Yeah, I know he’s overbearing and I’m so sor-“

“What the hell! You can’t say you’re going to a house party and then just fucking disappear! Not to mention, a serial killer hit up the place while you were supposed to be there! Shiro is over here freaking out...” she kept ranting as he sat on the end of the line waiting for her to finish.

Beside him, Lance chuckled. Keith only rolled his eyes and lightly shoved him.

“Are you even listening?” came Pidge’s voice again.

“Yeah, yeah,” he muttered, “I’m listening.” 

Suddenly, there was a loud static-like noise, a muffled “hey,” and then Shiro’s voice,”Keith? Oh my God, where are you? Who are you with? Why didn’t you call me? Are you oka-“

“I’m fine,” Keith rolled his eyes and cut him off, “I’m on my way to Virginia,” he spared a glance toward Lance before continuing, “...with my soulmate.”

A loud gasp filled his ear, “You did say soulmate, right?” 

“Uh, yeah?” 

“I’m so proud of you, Keith! I can’t wait to meet him! When are you coming home?”

“Oh well actually- wait, how’d you know it’s a him?”

That seemed to catch Shiro off guard.

“Oh, uh... I just always had a feeling. But, I support you guys 100 percent!”

“Sometimes you’re more like a dad than a brother, Shiro,” Keith mumbled back,”And actually I have to go! Bye!”

He hung up before Shiro could process what happened, then let out a loud sigh. 

“So,” Lance addressed him from the driver’s seat,”who’d you call?”

“I called my friend, Pidge, but my brother was over at her place and I kinda got roped into one of  his ‘concerned father’ rants.” 

“Ouch. I’ve got a big family, so I understand where you’re coming from.” 

Keith smiled to himself. He wanted to meet Lance’s family. Did his parents even know about the whole “murderer” thing? Probably not, that’d basically be asking to get arrested.

He decided to ask anyway.

“Does your family know about all of... this?” he asked, gesturing at the van.

Lance laughed, a real laugh. Or was it a chuckle? Whatever it was, it was a reaction. 

“Nah, they'd kill me if they ever found out,” he replied easily. 

“Oh,” he muttered, feeling awkward.

No, _more_  awkward. He already had felt awkward. Heck, he always felt awkwa- ‘ _that’s_ _not_ _the_ _point_ , _Keith_ ,’ he told himself, ‘ _now_ , _you_ _need_ _to_ _figure_ _this_ _boy_ _out_.’

Lance seemed to be completely focused on the road, and less likey to catch Keith staring at him (hopefully), so that’s exactly what he did; stare.

 

Objectively, Lance was really pretty. He was all soft lines, golden skin, and dang did that boy have a jawline.

 

The only thing Keith wasnt sure about though, was his personality. He seemed arrogant, for sure, but not... _condescending_.

 

‘ _Maybe_ _I_ _can_ _deal_ _with_ _it_ ,’ he thought, still unsure of how to feel.

 

“So,” as Lance spoke, Keith forced himself to tear his eyes away, “Virginia Beach, huh?”

 

“Y-Yeah,” he stammered nervously. 

 

What the _fuck_?

 

“Why Virginia?”

 

“Well, I grew up there I guess,” he paused before continuing, “It was just my mom and I.”

 

“Momma’s boy?”

 

Keith frowned, “No, uh, not really. She... she left.”

 

“Oh, I’m-“

 

Before Lance could even finish his scentence, Keith interrupted, “It was a long time ago, so it’s okay.”

 

Keith hated being pitied. All of his (very few) relatives still treated him like a kicked puppy. Sure, his dad died and his mom left before that, but it didn’t mean he was completely _helpless_.

 

He had Shiro, and that was enough for him.

 

But, Lance seemed to respect that Keith didn’t want his apology, and he stayed silent.

 

And that’s how the rest of the drive was.

 

Silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i should really sleep
> 
> ok bye


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lance and keith being cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been gone forever omg and I beg your forgiveness
> 
> Also can we just take a moment to mourn voltron (that was a really disappointing finale tbh)
> 
> anyway, enjoy the chapter!

 

He didn’t know when he had fallen asleep, but Keith woke up to a dark sky and the lights of the highway blurring on the glossy sheen of rain coating the pavement. Blinking slowly, he looked around. 

“Welcome back,” came a voice, ‘ _Lance_ ,’ his mind filled in. Keith turned his head to look at him.

“Hey,” he said in return.

“We’re almost there, only about 30 more minutes. We’re staying at an oceanfront rental, for a few weeks, I think.”

“Really? You didn’t have to go so far,” Keith felt a little bit overwhelmed. How did Lance get that much money? He was a _serial_ _killer_ , for God’s sake!

“Well you said you wanted to go, so I figured we’d stay a while.”

“Thanks,” after a moment he added, “Seriously, thank you _so_ much.”

He could barely see through the darkness that the storm clouds cast, but he could make out the lines of Lance’s grin. Keith grinned back slowly.

Lance’s smile was infectious; if he smiled, you'd smile too. You could probably be arguing with someone, and if Lance walked into the room with that damn smile of his, you’d stop and smile back. You just had to.

Keith turned his head and smiled at the raindrops sliding down the car window instead.

—————

Keith looked up as the car came to a stop. It had long since stopped raining, and he was shocked by what they had pulled in front of.

Just to be sure, he looked at Lance with wide eyes.

“Yep, we’re staying here,” Lance confirmed with a chuckle.

The house was _nice_. It wasn’t huge, but it was more than enough room for two people. It was painted a light blue with large windows and white accents gracing the front.

Okay, look, Keith wasn’t exactly rich. In fact, the majority of college students are considered to be very lacking in the monetary department. Especially those with a lack of... well, _parents_.

Keith practically shot out of the car and ran to the front door, trying to peer in through the tiny windows lining the entrance.

Lance came up behind him, dragging along a suitcase. When Keith looked at him and frowned, Lance only smiled and said, “We’ll go shopping tomorrow.“

Keith, satisfied with the answer, stepped to the side and let Lance pass him to unlock the door.

As soon as he did, Keith walked inside the house in awe. It was nice inside too. Reallynice. The furnishings all matched the pale blue of the outside, and plants decorated most surfaces. It felt homey.

Keith smiled to himself.

“What’cha think?” Lance asked from somewhere behind him.

Keith swiveled to face him, the smile still wide on his face.

“I love it. Holy shit! It’s amazing! I could kiss you!”

Lance grinned back, setting down the luggage he’d dragged inside in what looked to be the living room a few feet away.

“Then why don’t you?” 

Keith took a few steps toward Lance, who just stood there, grinning stupidly.

Before he knew it, the distance was no less then an inch and Lance was smiling down at him.

“Hi,” Keith whispered through his own grin.

“Hey,” Lance laughed, looking down at him.

Keith took a deep breath, placed his hands on Lance’s chest, and leaned up to kiss him.

Lance met him halfway and their lips met.

It was soft, shy, and so uttery _perfect_. And _damn_ , Lance’s lips were soft. Keith felt embarrassed for his extremely chapped ones (lip hydration hadn’t exactly been his top priority).

Either way, he finally understood what all the hype was about in those cheesy romance novels. Hell, Keith felt like he was _in_ a cheesy romance novel. 

In his mind, it seemed like the kiss had lasted forever, but in reality, Keith had pulled back just as quickly as he had leaned in.

Lance gave him a dazzling grin, and Keith’s face turned crimson. How the _hell_ was this man a serial killer? 

Keith gave a small smile back, and attempted to calm the raging red of his cheeks. 

“So,” Keith began, “Rooms?”

Lance replied, sounding a little breathless, “Yeah, you can have your own room or we can share, either way is alright with me.”

Keith took a moment to process. He _said_ it was alright, but was it really? Or was it just to make sure he didn’t feel bad about not wanting to share a room? 

“We can share,” he finally replied, a bit hesitantly.

If Lance had noticed his pause, he didn’t bring it up, only widening his smile until it looked like it could split his face in half.

Keith was quickly realizing that Lance smiled a lot.

“So I’m pretty sure the bedrooms are this way,” Lance told him, grabbing his suitcase again heading down a hallway to the side. 

Keith took a deep breath, and followed him down the hallway.

When he noticed that Lance had stopped in front of a door near the end of the hall, Keith walked down the corridor a little faster.

“This is the biggest room,” Lance informed him, before opening the door to reveal a lavish suite. 

Lavish is not used lightly at all.

The room is fucking _extravagant_.

Everything in the room still shared the same light blue theme as the rest of the house, but the room was just... _wow_. The canopy bed was huge and decorated with way too many pillows, while curtains draped from the ceiling above, draping the bed in a translucent white.

Plush chairs were scattered around the room, and a dresser was pressed against the wall.

Not to mention the two other doors, which he assumed led into an equally huge closet and bathroom.

Keith strode over to the bed, and flopped back onto the soft sheets.

“ _Wow_ , seriously,” he said, staring up at the ceiling, “I'm still in awe about this house.”

“I’ll have to admit, it’s a lot better than my usual scene,” Lance replied.

Keith sighed in agreement, it was a lot better than his too.

“Do you wanna take a shower?” Came the question from across the room.

“Oh, um... sure,” Keith slowly sat up, yawning a bit. Sure, he had been sleeping in the car, but he still felt exhausted. 

“I think there are towels and whatever already in there,” Lance told him as Keith got up and headed towards the door with a mirror on it, “Other door, Keith.”

Keith flushed in embarrassment, “Yep, right. Other door.”

He turned around and walked toward the other door, the one _without_ the mirror.

—————

- **Lance** **POV** -

Lance let out the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding in.

Keith was too adorable. He blushed at the smallest things and his smile was stunning. He vaguely wonders if Keith smiled a lot, or if it was just him (he hopes it’s just him).

He lets out another deep breath and begins to unpack the bag he’d carried in.

Clothes, toothbrush, hair products, skin products, shoes, you get the idea. He laid them out on the flat surface of the dresser, before sorting everything into their separate drawers.

Lance had never really... “travelled” with anyone else but himself, so the whole Keith thing was making it feel rather domestic. Wether or not that was a good or bad thing, he had yet to decide. 

As he listened to the running shower, Lance smiled.

It was definitely a good thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed! I’m trying to upload more often but it’s obviously not really working
> 
> kudos and comments feul the fire 
> 
> (and as always, if you catch any grammar mistakes please let me know)

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this incredibly short chapter! the next one is approaching 1000+ words at the moment so fear not
> 
> comments and kudos give me motivation
> 
> feed me


End file.
